voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
My Sweet Bodyguard
My Sweet Bodyguard is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You find out that you're the daughter of the Japan's Prime Minister and you're life is in danger, and you fall in love with one of the bodyguards who are protecting you. It is available iOS and Android. The GREE version is no longer available. My Sweet Bodyguard was also available to play through Facebook, making it the very first and only Voltage game to do so. It was released in early 2013 and discontinued later in the year.My Sweet Bodyguard released for play on Facebook Overview While working at an amusement park several men appear and you learn that they are the bodyguards for the Prime Minister of Japan. You find out that the daughter of the Prime Minister is you and that your life is in jeopardy. You have to choose your bodyguard who will protect you until the crisis is over. Introduction and Relationship Chart MSB_Intro_Chara.png Prologue The story begins with you, walking down to what is seemed to be the Shibuya Crossing as the news blared about the new prime minister of Japan. As you wonder about the new prime minister, a man holds a gun out and began to ask your name through which you confirmed it. The man attempts to kidnap you, but is stopped by a cross-dressing Sora who tries to save you by pretending to be your friend. Disarming the stranger immediately, a helicopter appears and a guy named Subaru tries to pick you up, while you are obviously surprised. In the helicopter you meet Mizuki, who gives you a candy to try to calm you down. You were surprised at what a nice person Mizuki is. Later, you meet Subaru who is an arrogant and amazing bodyguard. Your thoughts are different and you are so surprised that this is happening to you. Angered by Subaru's arrogant personality, you slap him in the face and he was amazed of how you are much stronger than an average woman your age which is mid 20s. Arriving at the Prime Minister's house, you meet Katsuragi and Kaiji who tells you that you are actually the Prime Minister's daughter and that your life is in danger. After explaining what will be happening to you, you must select a bodyguard who will be protecting you until the danger on your life ceases. The Characters Main Characters Subaru Ichiyanagi Kaiji Akizuki Sora Hirosue Mizuki Fujisaki Daichi Katsuragi Hideki Ishigami Seiji Goto Toru Kurosawa Kenta Makabe Eiji Kiyosumi Kyoya Hayase Coming Soon.. Kei Kouda Coming Soon.. Minor Characters Coming Soon.. Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. |-| Main Story= *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Ishigami Hideki *Goto Seiji *Toru Kurosawa |-| Epilogue= *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Ishigami Hideki *Goto Seiji *Toru Kurosawa |-| Sequel= } *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Ishigami Hideki *Goto Seiji *Toru Kurosawa - DEAD or LOVE= } *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi - Bridal= } *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Ishigami Hideki *Goto Seiji *Toru Kurosawa - Honeymoon= } *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Ishigami Hideki *Goto Seiji *Toru Kurosawa }} |-| Another Sequel= } *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *'Kenta Makabe' *'Eiji Kiyosumi' - Another London Sequel= } *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Kenta Makabe *Eiji Kiyosumi - Return= } *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kaiji Akizuki *Sora Hirosue *Mizuki Fujisaki *Daichi Katsuragi *Kenta Makabe *Eiji Kiyosumi }} |-| Second Chance Love= } *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kyoya Hayase - Epilogue= } *Subaru Ichiyanagi *Kyoya Hayase }} |-| Sub Stories= - Specials= } *Subaru & Mizuki (Rome) *Kaiji & Sora (Paris) *Subaru & Katsuragi (Shanghai) *Blind Date?! *Subaru & Kaiji (Kyoto) *Team Retreat *Ishigami x Goto (P.S.D) *Blind Date?! (Katsuragi & Goto) *Love Social *Sport's Day *Secretly Living Together *School Festival *Once Upon a Bodyguard *Once Upon an Officer *GO GO SP Rangers! *Pajama Talk *Love Triangle *My Sweet Thief - Seasonal= } *Merry Christmas *A New Year *St. Valentine's Day *White Day *Cherry Blossoms *Summer on the Beach! *Christmas Eve Miracle *My Official Valentine *Chocolate Rush }} Trivia *My Sweet Bodyguard SP Love Mission is another version of the game, similar to the gree version with slightly different artwork. Another important feature is that the bodyguards and the police have their own voice instead of none. *There is a Drama CD and an Official Visual Fanbook for the game. *Voltage Entertainment USA INC. created a game called To Love & Protect which is heavily based on this game. *The characters are designed by 夏珂 (Natsuka). References Category:Games Category:My Sweet Bodyguard Category:GREE Category:Subaru Ichiyanagi Category:Kaiji Akizuki Category:Sora Hirosue Category:Mizuki Fujisaki Category:Daichi Katsuragi Category:Hideki Ishigami Category:Seiji Goto Category:Toru Kurosawa Category:Kenta Makabe Category:Eiji Kiyosumi Category:Slice of Life